People around the world watch a variety of news and television (TV) programs (telecast content) that include content on business, politics, sports, entertainment, travel, etc. There are many different service providers of news and broadcasting of programs in a variety of different media as well, including streaming video/audio content accessed via internet browsers, web text content, radio, print media, etc., and any may be produced from a wide range of private and public outlet sources and entities.
Different telecasts covering the same news story about a particular incident or a topic thereof may be individually produced and broadcast at different times over a given time period. Updates to a story or related topic may be generated by any given broadcast entity on a regular basis over one or more time periods, for example daily, weekly, monthly or over longer periods of time.